There is a need to provide the big game hunter and/or angler with a portable and comfortable dragging and/or gaffing device, which permits for comfortable one-man pulling and/or gaffing of the game or large fish.
The prior, but not necessarily relevant, art is exemplified by: Blais U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,064; Bowerman U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,547; and Robertson U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,699.
It is a desiradatum of the present invention to provide the novel and unique dragging and gaffing device mentioned hereinabove, while avoiding the animadversions of the existing devices and techniques.